I'm Gonna Make You Bend and Break
by amaranthiin
Summary: Max and the rest of the flock are still at Anne's place, before they ever even knew she had anything to do with the School. But what if Fang and Max had fallen for each other, and realized it, while they were still there? INTENSE FAXNESS. please review.
1. A Long Day

**I do not own any of James Pattersons characters. I just think they kick serious ass.**

**Here we go y'all, get ready for the Fax LURRRVE.**

* * *

Fang's P.O.V. 

i rolled restlessly as max shoved my shoulder.

"yo, fang. up up. its time to go to school." she whispered smartly in my ear. i felt her breath against my ear and my neck, and i got goosebumps. for a second, a split second, i acted on selfish impulse. i grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of me, quickly rolling over so i was straddling her. an inviting red painted over her cheeks, and i suddenly became very aware that i was wearing nothing but my boxers, and she was wearing a very small and tight shirt, and some boxers. and no bra.

"well, if you want that badly to be on top..." she joked. i blushed, and got off of her immediatly.

"a little jumpy are we?" max mocked me.

"ha ha, very funny." i growled at her. she looked somewhat taken aback.

"fang, what is the problem?" she asked me. there was honest concern in her voice, but i didn't want to deal with it. only max would notice the change in my tone. only her...with her perfect flowing blond hair...and her perfect, deep, beautiful eyes...i let my own eyes appraise her body. the curve of her hips was visible even while she wore her shirt, and her abundant chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

"uhmm what is the deal?!" she was freaking out now, wrapping her arms protectively across her chest.

"max, relax. breathe. haa hoo haa hoo." i made exaggerated breathing sounds. she stuck out her tongue at me. i put my hands on her hips, and shoved maximum ride out of my bedroom.

"Jesus Christ." i muttered. i heard a soft, quick knock on the door. iggy.

"come in, ig." i said, just loud enough for him to hear. he opened the door and stepped through quickly, closing the door behind him. he walked over to my bed and sat down.

"so what was that, man?" iggy asked me, the smirk on his face growing more pronounced.

"what was what?"

"you and max just now?" he smiled. laughter danced in his blank, blind eyes.

"i don't know what you're talking about." i blushed, and it embarrassed me even though iggy wouldn't see it. angel would get it from my thoughts. shit, she'd probably heard my thoughts during the whole thing.

"_oh, i heard it fang. you ought to keep your mind out of the gutter._" angels sweet little voice echoed in my head.

"shut up." i muttered out loud.

"oh, right. don't know what i'm talking about." iggy repeated skeptically. "you're in love with her." he smirked again.

"shut up!" i yelled, and i threw my shirt at him. he laughed.

"admit it!" he threw it back at me. it didn't surprise me that his aim was just as good, if not better, than mine.

"there isn't anything to ADMIT!" i yelled. a soft, hollow knock on the door this time.

"boys? is everything okay?" anne poked her head into my room. i was standing there, somewhat awkwardly, holding my shirt in my hands, wearing nothing but my pants. it didn't seem to phase anne.

"its fine." i said curtly. "ig...err, jeff was just leaving." i smiled a quick, pretend smile, and shoved iggy towards the door.

"alright, alright." he murmured, but he turned towards me and winked again before he walked out the door.

"bastard." i murmured before i slid my shirt on over my wings and torso. i shook my hair out of my eyes and grabbed my backpack. i walked out into the hallway, and ran straight into max. oops. all the books she was carrying catapulted onto the floor.

"dammit, fang." she muttered.

"maxie-poo, you were in my way." i mocked her. she looked at me incredulously, and laughed. i permitted myself a quick grin, and her eyes lit up.

NO, FANG. don't think like that. don't get your hopes up. max loves the entire flock, like family.

like family, but nothing more.

right?

Max's P.O.V.

i shoved fangs shoulder in a weak attempt to get him up. his strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him, and my heartbeat tripled its pace. he then turned us over so he was straddling me, and my breath caught.

"well, if you want that badly to be on top..." i breathed. he blushed deep crimson, and got off me. i wanted to stop him, to pull his face to mine, to...no. fang was like a brother to me...right? i played it into another joke.

"a little jumpy are we?" i asked him.

"ha ha, very funny." he snapped at me. his tone hurt, and although i tried not to let it show, i saw the twinge of regret in his face before he turned away.

"fang, what is the problem?" i asked him quietly. he didn't say anything, he just looked at me for a minute. his eyes moved over my body, and i suddenly felt self conscious.

"uhmm what is the deal?!" i hoped he wouldn't notice the faint edge of hysteria in my voice.

"max, relax. breathe. haa hoo haa hoo." he was mocking me, now. great. he rested his hands on my hips, and pulled me a tiny bit closer before shoving me out of his room. i passed iggy on the way to my bedroom. from behind me, i heard iggy ask fang what had just happened. fang asked him what he meant, and i bit my lip and smiled. when i walked into my room, i almost immediatly heard a soft, quiet, smooth knock on the door.

"come on in, angel." i called to my door. her little blond head of curls bobbed into my room.

"fang and iggy are fighting again." she muttered as she sat on my bed. she was already in her uniform. i slid my boxers off, and put my skirt on.

"again? those boys, i swear..." i murmured.

"about you." angel smiled sweetly at me. i stopped moving.

why would fang and iggy be fighting about me? i was the last of their worries right now. not like fang doesn't have other things to think about, what with that stupid sticky redhead hanging all over him. its okay. tonight is my date with sam, and it wasn't going to be ruined by the immaturity of my...brothers? brother-type friend, and fang, who was my...person? ughh. being a teenager sucks. not to mention the whole human-avian hybrid who was built to save the world crap. i pulled my uniform shirt on over my little cami, after having put on a bra of course, and brushed out my hair, leaving it down. for once, it was impeccably straight. maybe i would have actual good hair for my date tonight. i heard yells coming from fangs room, but i didn't really want to know what they were saying. i walked past fangs room to get to the bathroom. anne had stuck her head in there, and was beginning to ask them something.

"boys? is everything okay?" i heard the maternal tone in her voice as she spoke to them.

"its fine." i heard fang say quickly, obviously trying to get her out of there. i didn't even have to be in the same room as him to know how his face looked when he used that tone. "ig...err, jeff was just leaving." i smiled at his momentary lapse of memory. iggy said something quietly, then he walked out of fangs room and into the hallway. on his way out, he winked at me. huhh? ehh. i moved backwards to try to get back to my room, and i ran straight into fang. my heart skipped a beat, like it always does, but all my books fell onto the floor.

"dammit, fang." i whispered, hoping no one would hear.

"maxie-poo, you were in my way." he said to me like i was a child. i looked at him like he was insane, then i began to laugh. he smiled.

oh my god. when fang smiles, i swear to you, its like the first sunrise in a world of darkness. every time he smiles, my heart has an audible reaction. i'm sure that there was some sort of visible reaction on my face, because fang looked at me like i was something perfect and lovely.

no, bad max. no being attracted to fang. fang is like my brother. not my lover.

oooh, being fangs lover...

NO, DAMMIT! BAD MAX! i sighed.

this was gonna be a long day.


	2. And Wouldn't You Like It Better

Fang's P.O.V. 

when we got home from school, max immediately shut herself in her room to "pick out something to wear". whatever. i dropped my stuff on my bed, then busted into max's room. immediately, my jaw dropped.

when i walked into her room, max was standing in front of her closet wearing a black bra and her uniform skirt, which she had rolled to make it a fair amount shorter. i gawked at her. i knew i should turn away, but i couldn't.

"dammit fang, a little privacy?" she yelled, and i smirked at her and covered my eyes.

"just put your uniform back on, it'll all look the same anyways." i said, poorly keeping the laughter out of my tone. i felt warm hands on my wrist, and she pulled my hand down from my eyes. i looked down and saw, once more, her chest rise and fall with the movement of her breathing. she was still wearing only the bra.

"and wouldn't you like it better if i wore nothing at all?" she whispered. i gaped, and she laughed. "gotcha." she murmured into my ear. for the second time in one day, i felt max's breath brush against the skin of my neck, and i wondered if this was real. when i realized she was kidding, i felt my face heat up. i pushed her away.

"oh, baby baby." i said in a mocking tone, and she furrowed her brows. she leaned towards me.

"i'm blind, but i'm not stupid." i heard iggy snicker from the doorway.

"iggy, get OUT!" max and i yelled. max turned on me.

"you get out too! i'm trying to get dressed!" she yelled, pushing me through the doorway. she slammed the door in my face.

"smooth." iggy muttered. i shoved him. "hey!" he said, shaking his head. he walked away, and i sighed.

i was still brooding over what max had said. and wouldn't i like it more if she wore nothing at all? YES. i would LOVE it if she wore nothing at all.

with me.

not wearing anything.

NO! no thinking about max that way. Jesus. i sighed, and knocked softly on her door again.

"what?" she snapped. i walked back in. at least she had a shirt on now. although it wasn't very...conservative, it was better than nothing.

then again, nothing would be better in this particular case...

GOD DAMMIT! STOP!

i regained my brain quick enough to say something.

"hey darlin." i said with a fake tone, and i smiled kindly. she narrowed her eyes.

"get out, fang!" she said, and she tried to push me back out the door. i caught her wrists, suddenly confident, and pulled her towards me. she looked up into my charcoal-black eyes, and the expression on her face made the muscles in my stomach tighten.

"and wouldn't you like it better if i didn't?" i asked her quietly. her gaze shifted weakly from my eyes to my lips, and they parted involuntarily. i inhaled deeply.

"fang..." she whispered. my hold on her wrists loosened, and i leaned towards her to rest my forehead weakly against hers. i let my mouth slowly overtake her perfect lips, and it was all i could do not to push her onto her bed and...err...lose my control. i felt my body push hers until there was nothing behind us but a wall, and i kissed her again. she breathed my name, and i felt her hand under my shirt and running lightly over my lower stomach. i shuddered, and she looked at me.

"what?" she asked me. i shook my head, and moved my hands to the wall on either side of her neck. she pushed her back against the wall and wrapped her strong legs around my torso. i opened my eyes for a split second and caught her chocolate brown iris's staring back at me. i pulled away.

"max..." i whispered. she looked at me.

"no." she whispered back, and she kept kissing me. i didn't stop her.

you know what? fuck lissa. fuck sam. fuck school.

fuck everything but this fucking moment that i never wanted to end.

too bad the fucking doorbell rang.

max pulled away. "its sam." she whispered. i shook my head.

"i don't give a shit." i murmured, and i began to nibble on her neck. she moaned softly, and untangled her legs from around my waist.

"fang, i have to go to him." she whispered.

"no, you don't. you really, really don't." i said, and i moved her shirt and bra straps and kissed her bare shoulder. her head rolled back and she sighed. she pulled me into one forceful, passionate kiss, and pushed me away.

"fang, i have to go." she said, and she fixed her hair and shirt, and quickly walked out the door. i went to her window and watched her go to sam and smile brightly at him.

how could she do that? how could she be with me then just go to him like that? it wasnt only me just then. it was her too. whether or not she felt herself kissing me back, i definitley did. i looked down. yeah, i DEFINITLEY felt it. and my guess is, so did she.


	3. LISTEN HERE PEOPLE Authors Note

Okay, PEOPLE!! Get this.

I know that the grammar isn't perfect. THAT'S HOW TEENAGERS TALK. And, last time I checked, Max and Fang are teenagers. So just relax and read the stories.

And also, the capitalization. I type really fast, but only if I don't capitalize very much. Or at all, for that matter. And, quite frankly, typing fast is more important to me then capitalizing.

But I will try. Telling me that it's terrible just makes me mad; it doesn't make me want to fix it. I know about the mistakes I'm making. I am not a moron.

Thank you for your time. I'm sorry if this came off as rude or angry.

I just don't like it when people tell me it's not good enough.


	4. FangFangFang!

Max's P.O.V. 

i slammed the front door behind me as i walked out to meet sam.

what the hell? did i seriously just make out with fang? whoa...i mean, ive been wanting to for a while, but-

"whats got you thinkin so hard?" sam asked me, interrupting my train of thought. i looked at him and smiled.

"nothing really. just troubles with f...nick." i said, going with the honest route. sam nodded.

"so what movie do you want to see?" he asked me. i bit my lower lip.

i want to see the one where fang tells me he's as in love with me as i am with him.

right. like i could tell that to my date.

"uhmm...how about the one about the president?" i asked him. he smiled.

"thats exactly what i wanted to see!" he exclaimed happily. we went in to the movie, and sat down. he had his arm around my shoulders while we watched, and i began to slightly relax. but when the movie ended, i started thinking again.

_fang fang fang fang fang._ my brain would not shut up about fang.

_fangs kisses._

_fangs body._

_fangs hands on me._

_fangs-_

"hello, max?" once more, sam interrupted my thoughts. i looked up at him and smiled distantly. "are you okay?" he asked me. he really is a sweetheart.

"yeah, im fine. im just thinking." i muttered. he smiled and grabbed my hand, and i let him.

"what kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked me. i ordered the biggest thing on the menu.

"sorry. i kindof eat a lot." i said quietly. he smiled.

"its okay, i admire that." he said, and he smiled again.

sam really is sweet. hes sweet, and smart, and by all means, hes good looking. but hes not fang. fang is sweeter, in more ways then one. fang is smarter. and fang is easily better looking.

by the time sams sister drove us home, i had attempted to push fang out of my mind, oh, seven TRILLION times. and had failed every. single. time. sam walked me to my doorstep, and out of the corner of my eye i saw fang watching me from his window. i smiled quickly to myself, and decided to piss him off. as soon as we reached my doorway, i pulled sam into an intense, but passion-lacking kiss. i looked up at the window and saw fang watching us, fuming. i could practically see steam coming out of his ears. so i smiled into sams lips, and wrapped my arms around his neck. he wrapped his arms around my lower waist and rested his hand on my ass, and i smiled again and turned so fang could see. ten seconds of heavy duty making out later, the front door flew open.

"hi. if you could remove your hands from max's ass now, that would be lovely." fang sneered at sam. he flushed bright red and pulled away from me.

"uhhimsrryyyy." he muttered in fangs general direction. he turned to me and smiled. "ill see you on monday max." he whispered. i leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"are you done now?" fang spat. sam pulled back again and smiled timidly at me.

"bye." i whispered. he waved and got into his sisters car. i shoved past fang and up the stairs.

"uhmm, MAX!" fang boomed. i kept walking up the stairs.

"im exhausted. we'll talk tomorrow. night fang." i said, and i slammed my bedroom door. immediatley, the door flew open and fang was behind me.

"no, WE'LL TALK NOW." he whisper-yelled. he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"what?" the venom failed to seep into my voice as i saw the genuine love in his eyes.

shit, he DOES love me!

"why did you leave?" he whispered.

"why the hell do you think?" i murmured back. he grabbed my neck and pulled me to him.

if there were any true words to describe the passion of our kiss before, those all mean absolutely SQUAT compared to this.

fangs hands were all over my face, my neck, my body. and i let him touch me, because i knew this was real. this is how its supposed to be between fang and i.

we're supposed to be together like this. its obvious in the way he looks at me, in the way he touches me, the way hes telling me he wants me.

i kissed him back.


	5. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, everyone, Amarie here. And here's the deal.

I feel like I'm an alright writer. And I sure as hell get the feedback from my friends that I am....but I get NO feedback here.

I need reviews! On all of my stories, and oneshots, and WHATEVER! Or else I won't keep writing, which sucks, cause I love writing. But when I don't get reviews it makes me think my writing sucks.

So REVIEW, PLEASE! All of my stories!


End file.
